Blue Sage
}} The Blue Sage is a character in The Precursor Legacy. The sage of blue eco, he lives in and watches over Rock Village. Prior to events of the game, the Blue Sage was captured by the evil dark eco sage Gol Acheron and his sister Maia, in order to sap his powers and those of the other eco sages to power a modified Precursor robot. His absence from Rock Village allowed lurker attacks to persist, and prompted green eco sage Samos Hagai of Sandover Village to travel north and investigate. Appropriate to his eco specialty, the Blue Sage has a blue complexion, a frenetic personality, and a fast manner of speech. History Prior to the events of The Precursor Legacy, the Blue Sage journaled his experiences with the increasing lurker attacks on and near Rock Village. When Samos Hagai and Keira first arrived at the village, they began searching through the Blue Sage's journals, and gave Jak and Daxter missions based on them. Among these were: a dark eco infection of plants in Precursor Basin (the subject of the mission "Cure dark eco infected plants"); a lurker infestation in Boggy Swamp, wherein they planned to use a dirigible to lift parts of a Precursor robot out of the muck (the subject of "Break the tethers to the zeppelin"); as well as one occurrence where a robber lurker stole one of his power cells and ran off to the Basin (the subject of "Catch the flying lurkers"). The Blue Sage had also been studying the nearby lost Precursor city, discovering a mysterious underwater chamber that he had hoped to bring to the surface, but never succeeded (the subject of "Raise the chamber"). For nearly a year during this time, the village Warrior had fended off the lurker attacks, until the gargantuan lurker Klaww arrived. The monster began bombarding the village with flaming boulders, prompting the Warrior to face him. Klaww utterly defeated the Warrior and placed a thirty-ton boulder on the path to his volcanic roost, preventing anyone else from challenging him. The Blue Sage thus devised a levitation machine using blue eco that could be used to lift the boulder, but he was kidnapped before he was able to finish it, leaving the village to eventual ruin. The Sage's captors, Gol Acheron and Maia, took him to their citadel and imprisoned him in a cage. His eco power, and that of the other sages, was to be used to power their salvaged Precursor robot, with which they planned to open the dark eco silos and reshape the world to their liking. The Blue Sage's rescue, the subject of the mission "Free the Blue Sage", would not come until later, after Jak, Daxter, Samos, and Keira made their way north (using the Sage's levitation machine and saving Rock Village in the process). After Jak and Daxter defeated Gol and Maia, the Blue Sage noted that Samos was right about Jak, and that he had an incredible talent for channeling eco. Characteristics The Blue Sage has a fast manner of speech and a high-pitched voice, relating to the fast and energetic nature of blue eco. Described as a mechanical genius by the Warrior, he utilizes electricity in the form of blue eco in his inventions, such as the levitation machine, the computers in his lab, and the conductor tubes on his head. This is the only demonstrated overt use of electricity in the Jak and Daxter world prior to the cyberpunk future of Jak II. He also uses a vocabulary common to electricity and its applications (such as "actuate" and "conduit"). The theme of electricity is consistent with Rock Village's constant lightning storms. The Blue Sage is a tall, lanky human male with a light blue complexion, presumably due to prolonged exposure to blue eco. He wears a blue shirt, brown pants, and a metallic helmet with a series of blue conductor tubes around it, connected to a wooden barrel on his left forearm by a thick brown tube. He wields a long wooden staff, at the end of which is a blue-colored bulb which he uses to shoot eco energy. He dons a large, imperial-style mustache in the shape of a lightning bolt, light gray in color with blue highlights. Citations Category:Characters in The Precursor Legacy